Arcavist Spells
'0-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' ''Spell Compendium: ''Amanuensis: Copy nonmagical text. Stick:Glues an object weighing 5 pounds or less to ''another object.'' '''1st-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells ''Advanced Player's Guide: Expeditious Excavation: Moves 5-ft. cubes of earth. Memory Lapse: Subject forgets events back to last turn. Vanish: As invisibility for 1 round/level (5 max). Advanced Race Guide: Sow Thoughts: plant a thought into a subjects head Urban Grace: move more easily through urban areas Ultimate Magic: Interrogation: Target answers questions or suffers pain. Vocal Alteration: Disguise target's voice. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Ultimate Combat: Illusion of Calm: You appear to be standing still, even when you take some actions. See Alignment: Pick an alignment; in your sight, creatures and items with that alignment emit a ghostly radiance. Spell Compendium: ''Dispel Ward: As dispel magic, but affects only wards. Ectoplasmic Armor:Gain armor bonus against incorporeal touch attacks Nightshield: You gain resistance bonus on saves, and spell absorbs magic missiledamage. Resist Planar Alignment:Subject can resist penalties for being of an opposed alignment on an aligned Outer Plane. Appraising Touch: Gain +10 bonus on Appraise checks. Golem Strike: You can sneak attack constructs for 1 round. Instant Locksmith:Make Disable Device or Open Lock check at +2 as free action. Instant Search:Make Search check at +2 as free action. Master’s Touch: You gain proficiency in a weapon or shield touched for 1 minute/level. Appraising Touch: Gain +10 bonus on Appraise checks. Spontaneous Search: Instantly Search area as if having taken 10. Distract: Subjects take –4 on Concentration, Listen, Search, and Spot. Incite: Subjects can’t ready actions or delay. Inhibit: Subject delays until next round. Cutting Hand:Your hand gains a +2 enhancement bonus and deals 1d6 damage. Ebon Eyes: Subject can see through magical darkness. Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in poor illumination. Portal Beacon: You grant others knowledge of a magic portal’s location. 2nd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells ''Advanced Player's Guide: Accelerate Poison: Hastens targeted poison's onset. Elemental Speech: Enables you to speak to elementals and some creatures. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. 'Ultimate Magic:' Disguise Other: As disguise self, but affects you or another. Share Memory: Share one memory with the target. Steal Voice: Target gains the croaking spellblight. 'Ultimate Combat:' Animal Aspect: You gain some of the beneficial qualities of an animal. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Spell Compendium: Alarm, Greater F :As alarm, and it works on coexistent planes. Dissonant Chant: Concentration checks more difficult within area of spell. Distracting Ray: Ray forces spellcaster to make Concentration check. Earth Lock M:Constricts tunnel, preventing access. Ectoplasmic Feedback:Incorporeal attackers take 1d6 damage + 1/level. Portal Alarm:You are alerted when a creature passes through a warded portal. Discern Shapechanger M:Penetrates disguises and identifies shapechanging creatures. Marked Object: You gain bonus to track a specific being. Ray of Stupidity:Victim takes 1d4+1 Intelligence damage. Rebuke:Subject is dazed 1 round, then shaken. Ethereal Chamber:You entrap an ethereal subject in a chamber of force. Cloak Pool:Hide a color pool on the Astral Plane from view. Desiccating Bubble:Globe of air damages by evaporating moisture from subject. Spawn Screen:Subject resists being transformed into an undead spawn if slain. Earthbind:Subject creature can’t fly. Ghost Touch Armor:Armor works normally against incorporeal attacks. Scale Weakening:Subject’s natural armor weakens. '3rd-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells' Advanced Player's Guide: Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Devolution: Target eidolon temporarily loses 1 evolution +1/five levels. Elemental Aura: Creates an aura of energy around you. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Hydraulic Torrent: Creates torrent of water that bull rushes any creature in its path. Pain Strike: Inflicts 1d6 nonlethal damage 1 round/level. Seek Thoughts: Detects thinking creatures' thoughts. Twilight Knife: Floating knife attacks with you. Versatile Weapon: Weapon bypasses some DR. 'Ultimate Combat:' Chain of Perdition: Creates a floating chain of force. Darkvision, Communal: As darkvision, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells 'Advanced Player's Guide:' Moonstruck: Subject is enraged and confused. River of Wind: A stream of wind causes nonlethal damage and can knock down or push creatures. Shadow Projection: Temporarily become a shadow. Share Senses: See/hear/smell what your familiar is. True Form: Removes polymorph effects. Wandering Star Motes: Outlines subject and produces light as a sunrod. 'Ultimate Combat:' Nondetection, CommunalM: As nondetection, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 5th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Life Bubble: Protects creatures from sustained environmental effects. Pain Strike, Mass: As pain, but affects multiple creatures. Phantasmal Web: Catches subjects in illusory web. Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. 'Ultimate Magic:' Symbol of Scrying: Triggered rune activates scrying sensor. 6th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Cloak of Dreams: Creatures within 5 ft. fall asleep. Fluid Form: Gain DR 10/slashing, increases reach 10 ft., and breathe water. Getaway: Teleports you and select creatures to predetermined location. Unwilling ShieldM: Subject shares wounds you receive. Ultimate Magic: Leashed Shackles : Target is restricted to a specific location. 7th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Deflection: Attacks that miss are redirected back to the source of the attack. Expend: Wastes creatures' limited use magical ability. Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. 'Ultimate Magic:' Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Resonating Word: Target is damaged, staggered, and stunned. Temporary Resurrection: Bring a creature to life for 24 hours, after which it dies again. 8th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a creature friendly. 'Ultimate Magic:' Orb of the Void: Sphere inflicts negative levels. 9th-Level Sorcerer/Wizard Spells Advanced Player's Guide: Wall of SuppressionM: Creates wall that disables magic. Ultimate Combat:'' Mind Blank, Communal: As mind blank, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Category:Arcanville Category:Spells